


Unbelievable

by cowboykylux



Series: Flip Zimmerman/Reader Uploads [7]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, In Public, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, public acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Sometimes you just have to rile your man up to get him to calm down.





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is so indulgent I hope you enjoy this filth !

It had started out innocently enough, or at least you liked to think that. The way Flip looked at you now though, well…maybe it  _had_ turned into a game. It wasn’t really your fault – he looked so handsome at the gala, how could you resist teasing him just a tiny bit?

This was Flip’s special night. Following the success of a huge case he had been undercover on, Flip had been officially promoted to head detective at the Colorado Springs Police Department, and you couldn’t be more thrilled or proud of your husband.

He had spent so many years working incredibly hard cases, you couldn’t think of anyone who deserved the title more than him (of course, the pay raise wasn’t anything to scoff at either, he was planning on taking you on a nice vacation to somewhere warm and tropical, but that was supposed to be a surprise).

In his honor, a fancy dinner had been planned. All the officers and your close friends from the station were invited, alongside the big officials from the and the mayor to congratulate him on the case. Not to mention everyone’s dates! All In all, there were maybe about two hundred people, and Flip was not doing too well with all the attention.

“Mr. and Mrs. Zimmerman, over here!” Was the general buzz as officials wanted to chat or pose for a photo. It felt like the two of you were being torn in a thousand different directions, and you could tell it was wearing on him.

To help take his mind off of all the people, you had started to act a little more…rebelliously than normal.

At first it was just a few light touches here and there on his arm, but then when you sat down to eat the very delicious dinner, your hand rested on his thigh and moved dangerously close to his crotch.

During the dances, you would subtly suck and bite on his neck when no one was watching.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I have to call into work tomorrow.” You would whisper in his ear right before he was ushered to go speak to someone important, or, “I can’t wait to fit your big dick in my mouth.” A moment before he had to go shake someone’s hand.

Now he was up on a small stage that the local hotel had built in their ballroom, about to receive some sort of official piece of paper from the mayor, declaring him a hero in the city.

You didn’t know what compelled you to do so, but the moment the mayor left the stage, and it was just Flip facing the crowd, you slowly crossed and uncrossed your legs. Flip tracked your every move, eyes glued to your  _very_  bare cunt as your legs slightly spread. The table you were at was pretty far from the stage, and no one else but Flip was paying you any attention as you subtly flashed him.

He managed to choke out a thank you, and then immediately left the stage during the thunderous applause to collect you and get you home as soon as possible.

“Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.” He said darkly in your ear when he finally was by your side, just low enough so that you could hear it. You shivered, thighs clenching already at the promise of some rough handling.

You struggled to keep the grin off your face – it wouldn’t do to be caught now, not after a whole evening of successful recklessness. Before you could respond, Flip was making his goodbyes, and the two of you were piled into his Nova and speeding down the road to your humble home.

Once Flip navigated to the long straight-away that would bring you right to your drive way, he let his right hand drop from the steering wheel to rest on your thigh.

“I thought I tied those pretty bows myself.” He said, referring to the underwear that you had secretly slipped off before your departure earlier that evening.

It was his favorite pair, a little black lace number that was essentially held on by tying the sides together. For this occasion, you let Flip pick out what undergarments he wanted you to wear to make the celebration back home even more special, but the idea to surprise him came to you right as he had left to go warm the car up.

“You didn’t tie it tight enough.” You grinned then, as his hand nudged at your thighs while his eyes stayed on the road.

You got the hint to eagerly spread them as far as your tight dress would allow, and he didn’t hesitate to dip his fingers in and rub at your cunt, relieving some of the tension that had you wound up.

“God you’re so fucking wet, you have been all night, I could practically smell it.” He sighed, licking his lips. He wanted to pull over and taste you, to lick up those juices and have his way with you right off the fucking interstate – but he wanted you naked, and he wasn’t going to risk anyone seeing his perfect wife that way.

“Yeah, just for you.” You said, almost like you were reading his thoughts.

This wasn’t a good position to really finger you the way he wanted, so he just settled on rubbing your clit in slow and steady circles that had you dripping on the upholstery.

“Too bad you’ve been such a bad girl, or else I’d fuck you right away.” He lamented with mock disappointment.

You  _knew_  that you were going to get the pounding of a lifetime.

“Get on the bed.” Flip ordered once the two of you made it home, and upstairs to your bedroom. You immediately complied, climbing onto your huge soft bed and arranging yourself so that you were on all fours. “You’re going to be punished for being such a fucking brat today.” Flip said, admiring the view.

He was so lost in his desire for you, that he almost missed your question.

“How many?” You had asked, and were waiting patiently for an answer.

Rolling up his sleeves, he pushed the skirt of your dress away, revealing your bare skin to him. It was soft and smooth and un-blemished, and he smirked just envisioning all the blooming handprints that would be there in only a few short minutes.

“Until I decide your ass is good and covered.” He finally replied, caressing the back of your thigh. “Count.” He said with heat behind his voice, his hand hovering over you.

He was always so hesitant to spank you – his job demands a lot of physical strength on his part, so he regularly works out and sometimes will even bench press you if he’s feeling like showing off. He didn’t want to hurt you beyond anything pleasurable, you were the love of his life. One who was currently bracing for a slap that he had yet to deliver. He waited a second more, and then he brought his hand down and was entranced by how the plush flesh jiggled on the impact.  

“One.” You sighed out happily, and that made Flip almost roll his eyes with realization. Of  _course_  you knew that he would do this in response to your teasing.

“Two!” You squeaked out when that one was faster than you had anticipated.

He made sure to randomize the timing and the placement, so you couldn’t anticipate where the spanks were going to land or when.

You started shaking after the third one, and your wet pussy on display for him got impossibly more slick each time he made contact with a cheek. Three, four, and five were hard hits, nearly pitching you over onto your face. The sound of his hand smacking your skin echoed in the bedroom, and your moans bounced on the walls.

“I’m sorry.” He quickly whispered, his own breathing heavy, but you just flashed him a forgiving smile before moaning at numbers six and seven.

“Fuck, you like this don’t you?” He asked, and you could only let out a groan at how deep his gorgeous voice gets when he’s horny. “ _Don’t you?_ ” He asked again, expecting an answer.

“Yes! Yesyesyesyes – ” You quickly said, breaking off into a shout as you counted off the next one.

He gave you a moment to breathe after eight, and stepped back to admire his handiwork so far. Your skin was already red as a sunburn and there were welts starting to raise in the shape of his fingers. Pride shot through him, at the knowledge that you let him do that, that you wanted him to mark you like this. He couldn’t help it, and brought his hand down again.

“N..” You panted, the only thing really on your mind was pleasure, forming words was growing more and more difficult.

“ _Count it_.” Flip pinched the reddened flesh of your thigh, and you gasped, rubbing your thighs together, your own lubricant slicking your thighs and soothing the skin there.

“Nine!” You bit out, trying to keep yourself from coming just yet; you hadn’t been given permission, and if you came before Flip told you to, he wouldn’t fuck you at all (and you were sure you’d die before you’d let that happen).

“Come on you can do it, one more.” Flip promised, rubbing the spot on your right cheek he had been saving for last, before smacking it and causing your knees to buckle. He grabbed you by your hips quickly and steadied you, rolling you over onto your back so you wouldn’t topple over.

Once you were on your back, he got a good look at your blissed out face, flushed and covered in sweat. Hair stuck to your cheeks and your throat, your chest heaved, and your lips were swollen from you biting them. He instantly kissed them, softly and sweetly, until you were dizzy from breathing his air.

“You were so good, so good baby.” Flip praised you, wanting you to know he wasn’t really angry.

“Will you fuck me now?” You asked, unshed tears from overstimulation clinging to your eyelashes.

“Ask nicely.” He said with a quirked lip, pulling the fabric of your dress over your head and tossing it in a corner somewhere.

“Please, can you please fuck me?” You asked, spreading your legs instinctually as he reached around you and unclasped your bra, throwing it in the same general vicinity as the dress. “Please, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for you.” You kept babbling, but he wasn’t listening.

He sucked on one of your nipples hard, and fuck you almost came again right there. Flip chuckled and pulled away, moving off of the bed to stand and slip out of his boots.

“Mmm, no. You teased me all night, I think I deserve a little loving first.” He chuckled at the look of dismay on your face.

You groaned, resisting the urge to just get yourself off, and watched through heavy eyelids as he slowly undid his belt buckle, and pulled down his zipper. You licked your lips and even with jelly bones, you sat up and crawled over to the edge of the bed.

He swallowed hard as he pulled his cock out, never breaking eye contact from you. Fuck he was so hard that he almost just tackled you and fucked you right there, but then he would come in an instant and where would be the fun in that? Instead, he slowly jacked himself off in front of your face, inches away from your mouth.

You decided that you absolutely needed to suck his dick right that moment, so without asking permission you just opened your mouth and licked a stripe up the shaft. He grinned and brought his free hand to wind in your hair, pulling you sharply onto his cock. You started sucking in earnest, and it was his turn to moan like a whore at your attentions.

“That’s it baby, you’re so fucking beautiful.” He praised you, forcing you down to gag on him. “My beautiful brat.”

You were spurred on by the praise, and shuffled into a better position to stroke his thighs and hips as he fucked your throat. With one hand he had your hair in a vice-grip, and in the other he was trailing his fingers across your shoulders with the most gentle touch – if you weren’t so fucking turned on you might have been impressed with his duality, but the cock down your throat didn’t leave much room for thought.

“Oh fuck yeah, that’s it.” He groaned, pushing his hips even more forward and making you almost lose your balance; if not for the grip on your hair you probably would have fallen over.

He pulled you off of him, and bent down to press kisses to your lips, your cheeks, your forehead.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” He told you, now that he was sure you were both good and ready for it.

Excitedly, you splayed out on the bed like a big starfish, and beckoned him close to you.

He pushed and pulled his clothes away, and slid right up next to you on the bed, feeling your skin on his. He was always so hot, even in the autumn air and slight chill of the house for being empty for most of the day, you found yourself toasty warm.

“You ready for me?” Flip asked, needing to make sure you were okay before lining himself up and adjusting you so you’d both be more comfortable.

“Y-yes please!” You whined, and on that confirmation, he slid into you with a few quick thrusts that felt like the breath was punched out of your lungs in the best way possible.

He got a good rhythm of hard and fast going, and each time he snapped his hips you both let out a loud moan – he wasn’t holding anything back, and you were grateful for it.

“You ever gonna pull a fucking stunt like that in public again?” He demanded, licking his lips as he held your jaw with one of his big hands.

“No!” You answered sincerely, moaning like you didn’t have neighbors.

“Promise?” He asked, holding your mouth open and licking into it, licking your teeth and sucking on your tongue.

“I promise!” He let your face go so you could nod, and with eyes closed shut, your back started to arch off the mattress as he found your g-spot.

“God you’re so tight, I f-fucking love you.” Flip said, blinking out the sweat from his eyes. He always knew when he had found that perfect spot inside you, you made this face that always made him fill with pride – it was just like the spanking, he was the only person who got to see this, got to make you feel this way, and you were the only one for him.

“I love you too honey.” You grinned in ecstasy, gasping and grinding down to meet his thrusts.

“I love my slutty wife!” He shouted, making you laugh as you bounced on the mattress. “Holy shit when you spread your fucking legs for me I thought I died and went to heaven.” He snapped his hips right over your g-spot, and you jolted with pleasure.

“Do that again.” You asked, voice completely hoarse and breathy.

“You’re not in charge here.” He chuckled, his own voice in a similar state, but he did it anyway, making you tremble all over and shout.

“I love you I love you – ” You couldn’t shut up, all the brainpower you had was to keep you from coming until he said you could.

“Are you close?” Flip asked, even though he obviously knew the answer already.

“Yes!” You cried, wanting desperately to just let your orgasm take you.

“Well?” He prompted, and you opened your eyes and sucked on his fingers.

“Please can I come?” You begged, licking and sucking his huge fingers. “ _Please?_ ”

Oh shit, that was the last straw for Flip, he could feel his own orgasm building rapidly, and his thrusts became more erratic.

“Come on my cock baby.” He nodded, “Be a good girl and come for me.” He dropped his hand down to your clit and pressed and rubbed at it for a few moments, his hot breath on your neck as he moved to chase his own orgasm.

That was all you needed, before shouting loudly as your vision whited out and your body twitched ever so slightly from the intensity of your orgasm.

Flip wasn’t far behind, he held you down so he could slam into you without you accidentally hitting your head on the headboard, until he came with a swear.

The two of you just held on to one another for a few moments, you could feel his come inside of you, and if you weren’t so exhausted from all the fucking, you might have asked for a round two just from that feeling. As it was, Flip was also almost asleep, the energy he had expelled between the gala and the bedroom had taken a lot out of him.

“You’re unbelievable, you know that?” He said fondly, pulling out of you with a wince and flopping down onto the bed fully.

“Yeah, but so are you.” You said with a satisfied grin, “My head detective.”

“Weren’t you worried about getting caught?” Flip asked, letting his eyes slip closed. He pulled you to rest on his chest, your cheek pillowed on one of his firm pecs.

“Nah, all eyes were on you honey.” You replied with a yawn. You kissed the skin right near your reach, and snuggled close to him, not caring about cleaning up. “Did I at least take your mind off the crowd?”

“All the blood ran straight to my dick, my mind wasn’t anywhere.” Flip chuckled tiredly.

“Then my mission was a success.” You beamed, before settling down and falling asleep.

“Unbelievable.” Flip shook his head and chuckled once more, before falling asleep with a smile on his own face.

 


End file.
